1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to the field of exercise equipment in which a movable carriage is utilized to at least partially support a user's body, commonly referred to as a “reformer”, and more particularly to a reformer that incorporates a trapeze frame.
2. Description of the Related Art
Joseph H. Pilates, in U.S. Pat. No. 1,621,477, originally developed the concept of using a wheeled platform carriage connected to a resistance device such as a set of weights in conjunction with a stationary frame to provide a variable resistance against which a user could push with his/her feet or pull with the arms while in a sitting or recumbent position in order to exercise the major muscle groups of the user's trunk, legs and/or arms. Since that time Joseph Pilates developed many changes and improvements in the design of such an apparatus, and more recently, have been evolved by his students and others. U.S. Pat. No. 5,066,005 and my patents referred to above are representative of the current state of evolutionary development of these changes that have taken place since 1927.
The current reformer type exercise apparatus includes a wheeled platform carriage, which rides on a generally rectangular wooden or metal frame. The above referenced patent discloses examples of wood framed reformers. An example of a metal frame reformer is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,792,033 to Merrithew. The carriage, which rides on the frame, is connected to a series of parallel springs or elastic members, which are in turn connected to a foot end of the rectangular frame. The carriage rides on parallel rails or tracks typically mounted to the inside of or incorporated into the longer sides of the rectangular frame. This carriage has a flat, padded upper surface and typically includes a pair of spaced, padded, upright shoulder stops and a headrest at one end to support the shoulders and head of the user when he/she is reclined on the carriage. An adjustable foot bar, foot support, or footrest against which the user places his/her feet is mounted to the foot end of the rectangular frame. The user can then push against the footrest to move the carriage along the track away from the footrest against spring tension to exercise the leg and foot muscle groups in accordance with prescribed movement routines. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,338,276, 5,607,381 and 5,681,249 disclose reformers and several footrest arrangements and adjustable headrest assemblies for this type of exercise apparatus.
There are a number of exercises that are best performed on what is conventionally known as a “trap table”. A trap table is of similar size as a reformer, having a rectangular frame and a cushioned rectangular upper surface, raised about three feet off a supporting floor for a user to either sit or lie on. A vertical support bar is fastened to each corner of the frame. Each bar extends about four feet above the frame and a horizontal rectangular tubular frame joins the upper ends of each of the support bars to form a rigid structure. Attachments to these bars, such as springs, padded handles and a trapeze swing bar permit a variety of exercises to be performed by a user that could not otherwise be performed on a reformer. The trap table is large, providing a platform about three feet above a supporting floor, with the tubular frame extending four to five feet above the user surface. One of the drawbacks, however, of the trap table is its size. Thus there is a need for a reformer type of exercise apparatus that can be efficiently stored which also has the capabilities for the user to perform exercises that could heretofore only have been practiced on a trap table.